Sweet Intoxication
by Charlotte Julia
Summary: Julietta was forced to leave England and attend the famous Ouran Academy when mysterious men come after her to seek information about her father. A tale of friendship, betrayal, love, and discovering the dark truth... [OCx?] find out as you read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Intoxication: Chapter 1**

Julietta Caprice held her school bag tight in one hand as she climbed the grand staircase of her new school. It hadn't been the best day... of course, she didn't expect for her first day at a new school, in a new city, of a new country to be great.

Language was not the problem. When she was little, her parents brought her to Japan several times due to her father's work. Then, when her parents were busy working, she'd stay with her uncle and his family. Her cousin, Nathan, grew up in Japan. He was two years older than Julietta, and he wasn't much of a talker. So the two of them would sit for hours, watching TV shows that Julietta cannot understand. But Nathan will translate it to her, in the briefest way possible. After several years of visits, she soon gained the ability to understand the language, and then learned to speak it.

Julietta sighed and looked at the note her homeroom teacher has written, as she continued walking up the red-carpet staircase.

It was the people here that troubled her. Everyone here already had their own friends. They I knew /I each other. The cliques had already established. But that was not the biggest problem yet. No one paid attention to her. Everyone here came from a wealthy family. They all had powerful lineage: some were relatives of ancient feudal lords, some were the heir of a large company, and some were relatives with the modern emperor. All the girls seemed to talk about were the brand names of the tea sets that Julietta never heard of, or brand clothing and make up goods that their fathers recently bought for their collection. The boys talked about what their father's company is offering, and who their fathers will choose heir out of their siblings. This just made her feels so unwelcome. So out of place.

_Orchestra Club meeting  
After school 3:30  
In the third floor music room of the..._

She couldn't read what the note said after that. Did her teacher write N Wing or S Wing? She looked at the messy scribbles on the piece of paper again. It could be an N... but then again, it might be an S.

_Must be South... It's more vertical than horizontal, the curves. I can always turn back if I went for the wrong Wing..._

Suddenly, the chime of bells rang threw the air. Julietta saw the Clock Tower from one of the large windows.

_Oh no, it's 3:30 already? Please be the South Wing,_ she thought, and started running. As she reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, she spotted a double door and a black sign with white letters that read "Music Room". She smiled, and slowed down to a walk. She took a deep breath and prepared what to say when she enters for being late as she slowly pushed open one of the heavy double doors. But little did she know what trouble was awaiting her on the other side...

"I'm so bored!" a red haired boy said as he threw himself back onto the couch, hands crossed behind his head.

"Me too, me too!" another boy who looked exactly like the first agreed, hands also crossed behind his head. "Kyouya, can we go home now?"

"Yeah! There's no customers today! What's the point of staying in the club?"

"Well, well, don't be hasty," a black haired boy with slim, frameless glasses, apparently Kyouya, replied simply and went back to writing things in his clipboard, and calculating and making graphs on the computer.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Let's play hide and seek! Please? Pretty please? Then we could share my cake!" a cute little blonde haired boy jumped up and down in front of the two red haired boys, hugging a pink teddy-bunny.

"Do we have to?" one of the red haired boys, Hikaru, whined.

"We already played that for the past 20 minutes!" the other red haired boy, Kaoru, replied.

"But..." the little boy started getting teary eyed.

The twins sighed. "Fine, fine. We'll play a game," Hikaru began.

"The 'Who Can Get The First Customer Today To Have Tea With Him' game!" Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence. "Kyouya, how about it?"

"Hmm? Seems like a good plan... anything to get you guys enthusiastic and more involved in the club. Let's say the prize will be all of today's brand name sweets from Paris and a rare tea set..." Kyouya said.

"Yay! I'll play, I'll play! We want those cakes and chocolates, don't we, Bun-Bun," the little boy exclaimed to his bunny.

"But Kyouya," a handsome and tall blond boy with deep penetrating indigo eyes stood up. "Those prizes are boring... you sure know how to put the fun out of games! Besides, that game sounds so childish..."

Kyouya's eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Let's also throw in some 'pictures', shall we?"

The ever so penetrating indigo eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! I'll join! I take back what I said."

Kyouya smiled. "Great. Haruhi, Mori, what about you two?"

Mori, a tall, dark haired boy at the back of the room, was silent at first, but walked over to the little boy and said, "Okay." Haruhi, chestnut hair and brown eyes, finally agreed to join after all the other club members sent Haruhi an expecting and glinting look.

And as if on cue, the double doors opened, and in came their first "customer".

Julietta gazed in awe as she entered the Music Room. Sunlight shone threw the large, Gothic style windows framed with heavy, rich maroon velvet curtains with golden linings and tassels. The walls were creamy ivory wooden panels, with matching golden outlines. The ceiling arched high into a gothic vault, decorated with oil paintings of angels, Gods and Goddesses with a background of a blue sky, like the ones in Italian churches. A large, grand chandelier was hung in the middle of the room. The floors were crystalline tiles of marbles, which seemed to glitter. There was a grand piano in one corner, and string instruments displayed neatly in the other.

"Welcome," a chorus of soothing voices echoed. She suddenly turned her attention to the center of the room, which she was too distracted by the detailed work of the room to notice, and found 7 boys around the couch.

Julietta was startled, for she remembered the time back in her old school when she was tricked into an empty classroom by several of the boys in her class who tried to take advantage of her, but luckily a teacher was passing by and she barely escaped before anything happened.

As Julietta hurried to the door and were about to exit, two boys that looked exactly identical except for the way their hair is separated at, each took one of her hands and led her to a cute little table and seated her in a chair.

"Hmm? A new kitten? Don't be shy, love," one of the boys whispered into her ear, and cupped her face with his hand.

The other took her school bag from her hands and poured her a cup of tea. He came to her other side, and also whispered, "Here, have a cup of tea. Cute little doves like you will always be welcomed..."

"I-I have to go, I'm already late," Julietta stuttered, taking a look at the clock tower from one of the grandiose windows. Fifteen minutes already gone by since she last checked. And besides, she was kind of frightened. She tried to stand up and leave, but the twins had a hold on her shoulders, firmer than she expected.

"Let's share a cake! Do you want a strawberry, melon, or mango flavored one?" a cute little boy asked. "I like the strawberry one! But you can have the strawberry on top... but now that I mention it, I want the strawberry too... Hmm... maybe we can cut it in half! And can I have the bigger piece? Oh, but if you want, you can have the bigger piece-"

"Mitsukuni, stop it," a tall dark haired boy emerged and carried the little boy to the back of the room.

In spite of the hectic situation that she desperately wanted to get out of, she let her mind wonder why a little boy was dressed in the high school uniform, and here in the high school.

"You guys," a tall, handsome blonde boy with deep indigo eyes approached. "You are scaring our guest... right, Princess?" he leaned in extremely close. Julietta pulled her head backwards.

"I really have to go... Please, let me go!" she pleaded.

"Ah, but the fun's just begun..." the blond boy said, leaning in even closer. "Let me guess what type of men you like... The Cool Type?" he pointed to another boy with grey eyes and glasses, "The Little Devils Type?" he pointed towards to the twins holding her. Pointing to the tall boy who held the little boy, and then at the little boy, he said, "The Strong and Silent Type? How about the Cute Type? Or..." he stroked her chin gently, and said, "Do you prefer me, the Prince-like Type?"

By now, she was not only frightened, by irritated. "Please! Let go of me!" she said, and with a violent jerk, she rushed out the door.

"Tamaki, you scared her away... right, Bun-Bun?" The little boy said to the blonde boy.

"Yeah, you did, Milord!" Hikaru said, Kaoru nodding in total agreement.

"What! You guys share the fault too! And you little twin devils were holding her captive! That's why! Right, Kyouya? Right?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Oh well, no point opening the club any longer today. Let's call it a day, shall we? And Hikaru, Kaoru, don't forget to lock up when we leave. We have to keep Lady Luck safe, for the next auction. That gem stone is worth over two million dollars. It would be a pity to have it stolen," Kyouya pointed to a small satin cushion with a finely cut transparent gem stone that gradiented from forest green to blue, then to purple, pink, and orange about the size of a grown man's fist. "It's also _extremely_ delicate, so no more jumping around in this room. Got it?" Kyouya aimed the final comment _unintentionally _at the twins.

"Okay, okay, we get it," the twins sighed in unison as everyone started to leave. "Hey, isn't that that girl's bag?" Kaoru said, pointing towards a school bag beside the chair Julietta sat in.

"Let's leave it outside, incase she comes back for it." As Hikaru bent down to get her bag, he knocked the stand of Lady Luck, and the gemstone fell into Julietta's bag without realization.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, hurry up!" Tamaki's voice boomed through the grand hallways.

Hikaru put Julietta's bag against a wall beside the door as Kaoru locked the doors, and caught up to the rest of the club.

"I'm really sorry, but there's no more open positions," the registration lady said as Julietta finally reached the right music room. "But there's always next year," she smiled sweetly and left.

Julietta smacked herself on the forehead as she walked out of the music room. _Damn it,_ she thought, Is _God holding a grudge against me? Today is_ definitely _not my lucky day._ Suddenly, as she finally reach the first floor, she realized she forgot her school bag in the other music room with the boy students. _Great. Just awesome! What other awesome things are waiting to happen to me today?_ she thought sarcastically as she started to climb the stairs once again. _Seriously, if this school was so rich, at least they could install several elevators here and there._

When she finally spotted her school bag, she grabbed it, and ran straight home, to avoid any more misfortunes.

"I'm home!" she said as she finally reached the safety of her home. She lived on the 10th floor of a large apartment, about 13 floors in total.

"Oh Julietta, we've been waiting for you," her mother emerged out from the living room.

"We?" Julietta questioned. She only lived with her mother, and she had not made any visitor friends since she just moved.

"Your cousin Nathan, silly. Have you forgotten him already? But I don't blame you, it's been 10 years since you last met him..."

Julietta remembered him alright. They were quite inseparable when they were young, and she missed him deeply when she went back to England..

"Hello, little cousin," a voice said as she entered the living room. Julietta seated her self facing her cousin, and studied him. His skin was a little more tanned than when he was a child, and few strands of his dark hair fell in his hazel green eyes, which became deeper as he grew. His face was now more angular and well defined than what Julietta remembered, and his lips curved into a slight grin that could be interpreted many different ways.

"Hi Nathan," she smiled genuinely.

"You haven't changed one bit," Nathan states.

"But you have."

"Is that so?" Nathan leaned back in his chair. "I see that we now attend the same school."

Julietta's eyes slid from Nathan's eyes to his clothing, and indeed, it was Ouran Academy's high school uniform.

"Here you go," her mother said as she placed a glass of juice in front of both of Julietta and her cousin. Nathan politely thanked her as she took a seat beside her daughter.

"My dear little cousin, I've come here today to ask you something... I've already talked about it with your mother, and now all I need is your response..."

Julietta looked at her mother for some hints, which her mother returned with a bright smile.

"You see, I was chosen as the leading male character for a new action TV drama, but I can't do it alone... The character I act as works with a partner, and that spot is currently still open. You know how bad I am at socializing... so I was wondering it you would want that role."

Julietta's eyes widened. "I-I don't think I can, Nathan. You know how I hate being on camera... not to mention being seen on TV! And what about school? I can't afford to fall behind in school!"

"Oh, don't worry, honey, the shooting sessions are only on the weekends, from 8:00 AM to noon every other week," your mother explained.

"B-But I'm not good at acting! I don't have the experience!" Julietta protested.

"That's not a problem. Your role is to act icy and anti-social, and you don't have many huge speeches. And don't worry about all the action bits... there will be wires to control you. And believe me, you'd be a perfect candidate for the role. You are _already_ anti-social in real life, anyways," Nathan said, provokind a defense response from Julietta but was interrupted by her mother.

"Oh come on, Darling, it would be such an experience! And it could count towards the extra credits you need for university! And maybe you can get rid of that shy and quiet personality. It'll be a great life lesson for social skills! You're going to need to make connections with people when you go out into the society, you know? Please? Even if not for yourself, please do it for your dear mother? Please?" her mother pleaded.

"But- oh what's the point?" Julietta knew that she could never change her mother's mind. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great," Nathan instantly handed Julietta a piece of paper, as if he knew she'd say yes. "Julietta, sign this... it's the contract and policy that says you work for the set. The managers need it, to make sure that you understand the policy."

Julietta looked at the piece of paper crammed with micro printings. It hurt her eyes, and she never did like signing anything. She sighed. _But it's only policies, right?!_ She reassured herself as she hesitantly slithered the tip of the pen on the line, and the line forming into her signature.

Nathan took the piece of paper and put it safe in his school bag, and dragged Julietta along with him. "Aunt Estelle, I'll need to borrow Julietta for a few hours!"

"Have fun!" her mother literally pushed then out the door.

"Uh, Nathan, what are we doing?" Julietta asked as her cousin brought her to his mansion and seated her on a chair, he a couch few feet away. With a clap of his hand, several maids rushed into the room, carrying scissors and such.

"Your hair style looks dull. We're going to change it a bit..."

"What? I've never agreed to this!" she said, touching her a bit above shoulder length hair. "You're not going to make it shorter than it already is, are you?"

"Martine is one of the best hair dressers around," Nathan said.

"That's not my question!" Julietta got up to leave, when she heard the sound of scissors cutting something. She turned around, to find good lengths of her hair falling to the ground. "Nathan!" Julietta touched her hair, which was now only up to the base of her neck FYI: the base of the neck is where the neck connects to the head, not the shoulders.

"Sorry, little cousin, but it's all a part of your character. Now you can leave and quit, or you can let Martine work on your hair." Nathan said casually.

Julietta stared at her hair in the mirror. Her hair was cut straight across, and it puffed out now that her layers were gone, and it was all the same length. She looked i dorky /i .

With a sigh, she sat back down obediently in the chair. "You know, Nathan, actually you haven't changed at _all _."

After about half an hour, Julietta took a look at herself in the mirror once again. It wasn't what she would've liked, but she had to admit, the hair cut was _beautiful_ . Her now boyish chestnut colored hair was now once again beautifully layered, and strands fell in her eyes, giving her a more matured and icy look. If only she was a boy, then it would look _perfect_.

Nathan walked behind Julietta, and looked into the large mirror. "Cunning," he said, and gave a smirk-like grin. He clapped his hands again, and another maid came in, holding a pile of clothes. "Try them on, Julietta. Take your pick."

This time, she didn't argue and obediently went behind a opaque screen set up for her to change, for she knew there was no way to win against her cousin. After trying all the clothes, she decided on a elbow-length sleeved black T-shirt inside a short sleeved open white shirt so the black sleeve showed. For the bottom part, she chose loose but not baggy khaki shorts that went up to her knees. On top of that, the maids made her put on a chain with big silver cross around her neck, and a watch intended for men around her wrist. For shoes, she wore a pair of black sports sandals.

"Nathan..." Julietta said unsurely as she took a look at herself once again in the mirror. "I look... like a boy."

"Oh, sorry, did I not tell you?" Nathan smirked again, as a maid brought a male Ouran High School uniform. "From now, you will be going to school wearing this instead of the girls' uniform. And respond as a boy.

"But why? Nathan, why?" Julietta was holding back from yelling.

"Because... The character you're acting as is a boy. And now, _you_ have to act as a boy. At least until the end of the drama series."


	2. Chapter 2

**-xSweet Intoxicationx- Chapter Two**

Julietta sighed as she sat down on her bed and tugged on her short hair, thinking maybe it will grow faster if she pulled on it. She wanted to take revenge on her cousin Nathan, but she knew that was next to impossible. She groaned in frustration as she spotted her school bag lying silently in the corner of her room, eyeing her like how an eagle eyes its prey. Despite the first day of school, the teachers cut no slack. Pop-quizzes on the first day, which Julietta did not do so well on, and tests and projects due the following week. Her freedom was literally _gone_.

Julietta dragged herself over to her school bag and dumped its contents on her white wooden desk with lilac lining to see what was waiting to devour her poor soul--English, World History, and ... oh great, Algebra. She was about to throw her bag aside when something fell against the soft blankets on her bed.

_'What is this...'_ she wondered to herself. _'I don't remember having it in my bag...'_

"Julietta!" her mother charged in. "My, look at your hair! It's lovely! It suits you more, way better than long, girly hair... speaking of which, you kind of look like the famous singer back in my days..."

"Mom!" Julietta interrupted her mother before she began babbling of how and who the singer was. She heard it million times already.

"Hm? What's this?" Her mother eyed the gemstone with glinting desire. "Looks like it could cost a fortune..."

"Don't even _think_ about touching it! It's not mine, and how it got into my bag, I don't know. But I don't want to be held responsible if anything happens to it!"

"Oh, is that so? Hm, maybe somebody put it in your bag to frame you. Hm, you didn't make any friends yet and you already have enemies?"

Julietta replayed the day in her head. Nobody even noticed her; everyone was in their own little world with their own little friends. And the stone wasn't there when she packed her bag so...

"That's it! It must be the property of that bunch of guys in the South Tower Music Room!" Julietta exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Ah, I wanted to keep it though." Her mother said sarcastically.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you major idiots!" Tamaki yelled as he chased the twins around the room. "How many times were you told to be careful around Lady Luck, and keep it _safe_? And look! It's gone! The Lady Luck is GONE!"

"Actually, _King_ Tamaki, you've only told us once," Hikaru said as-a-matter-of-factly as he swiftly ran away from Tamaki.

"That's not the point! Ugh, you devils are so dead! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Kyouya, who was writing things in his clipboard which he always has with him, raised his glasses as his sharp, cold steel grey eyes fixed on the twins. "Well, what happened has happened... but Kaoru, Hikaru, that stone was especially requested by a customer for the club auction tomorrow night. She had been waiting for 5 months for that stone, and now you've lost it. And that'll stain our club's reputation. I hope you're ready to pay the consequences." Kyouya's voice was scarily low.

"Then... there will be no more cakes?" Honey said as he hugged Bun-Bun tight, his round honey colored eyes watering.

"It's not time for such discussion." Mori replied as he carried Honey to a sofa.

"Stop accusing us," Hikaru began.

"You don't know if the Stone is actually gone," Kaoru continued.

"Or just misplaced around this room," Hikaru finished.

Everyone was silent, and the room froze with tension. "We'll wait until after school. If you can't find it, then you guys are paying for it." Kyouya said.

"Ah, whatever, I'd rather pay than search for it," Hikaru said in his carefree voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," Kaoru agreed with the same tone, as they left for their classes.

After all, what value was two million dollars to them?

Julietta closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt like her heart was being squeezed while a pile of heavy stones fell on her. The second of school was coming to an end, and there was absolutely nothing better to end it with than _this_. A failed math quiz, with a big red unclosed zero waiting at the right top corner, sneering at her failure.

Julietta calmed herself down and looked at her test again. There lay messy algebraic equations, waiting to be deciphered. As she kept flipping the pages of her test, her frustration grew. Some problems she DID know how to do, but due to the threatening variables, her mind went into a state of panic, and she had not answered what the questions asked for.

_Careless mistakes, Julietta! They're worse than not understanding the problems!_ Julietta thought to herself as she silently put her test into her folder. She took a deep breath, trying to lift the weight off her heart and shoulders, but she gained the reverse effect.

"Wow, Haruhi! You're so smart!" a girl's voice boomed, and soon, a crowd of girls surrounded Haruhi's desk which was beside yours in the front row. "Haruhi! Can you tutor me? You can come to my house anytime you want!"

"Haruhi, tutor me too!"

"Um... I'm sure you could all get good marks if you study hard... you don't need tutors, I think..." Haruhi replied uncertainly at the girls' comment.

"Ladies, please go back to your seats!" the teacher, Mr. Santilli, ordered. "As you know, this is the review of the things you learned in previous grade... and most of you did okay. Some of you still need to review these questions. We will be having these kinds of quizzes through out the year, to keep you sharp. You are dismissed."

Julietta felt a pang of humiliation and embarrassment at herself. Math was never her forte, but she always managed to get good marks. She was angry at herself, especially for the careless mistakes. But some questions here she hadn't even learned to solve yet, and that made her feel stupid and crushed her self esteem.

So this was the difference between an ordinary public school and one of the world's best private schools.

Julietta yawned as she packed her things. _Yes,_ she thought, _Finally the day is over..._. As she rummaged through her school bag, she spotted the rainbow colored gemstone glistening from the bottom of her bag. Julietta groaned in frustration, and slowly but heavily hit her desk.

More time spent away from home; her current sanctuary.

"What do you mean you STILL didn't find it?!" Tamaki fussed at the twins.

"It's not our problem," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Besides, if you want to recover it so much, you should look for it too. We think looking for it is a waste of our time."

"What did you little devils just say? Looking for a two million dollar gemstone that someone is going to bid higher on is a waste of time?" Tamaki yelled.

"Geez, King Tamaki, two million dollars isn't that much anyways, what's the big deal?" Hikaru said.

"I know, but that's not the point! NOOO! My precious gemstone, especially imported! And it was the only one in the world! NOOO! My darling!" Tamaki lamented as he sulked at a corner of the room, which turned gloomy with his depressed aura.

"Shh, guys, someone is coming!" Kaoru whispered as he grabbed the club members and dragged them behind an antique Italian couch.

"What? We don't even have the club scheduled today..." Hikaru said.

"My precious darling... my precious gemstone..."

"Tamaki, be quiet," Kyouya demanded in his manipulating voice, as he glared at the door as if he knew something.

Then entered a boy with brown hair, and the face all too familiar.

_Oh just great,_ Julietta thought as she entered the South Wing Music Room. _No one's here. Does that mean I have to come back another time again? Ugh, so troublesome... whatever, I'll just leave it here..._ As Julietta was about to set the gemstone down, a voice called to her from the behind.

"And what exactly have made you decide to return the stone?"

Julietta spun around in an instant, to discover the group of boys she met last time, with the twins pointing accusingly at her.

"You tried to take the stone, haven't you? It's bad to take things before asking for permission..." the childlike boy, Mitsukuni, if she remembered correctly, said.

It took Julietta a moment to realize what they were implying. "What- n-no! I found it in my bag yesterday when I got home! I have no idea how it got in! It's not that I stole it or anything-" before she realized, the group was walking towards her. She slowly backed away, thinking of what to do.

"There is no place for you to run; if you try to run, I shall call upon my private police and tracking you down won't be hard at all," Kyouya said as-a-matter-of-factly, as if he read your mind. They kept advancing, and Julietta kept backing away, until they came near a balcony.

"Look, seriously, this is a big misunder—" Julietta's sentence was finished off with a scream, as she tripped on the bump where the balcony and the floor connected. Out of instinct, she threw her hands below her to support her but when she realized that she still had the gem, it was too late; the stone flew in a perfect ark over the balcony railing, gaining gasps and yells from the boys who almost threw themselves after the stone. Julietta, despite her pain, quickly jumped up and looked over the balcony, just in time to observe the rainbow gemstone smash into powder as it hits the pavement below.

"Aww, Lucky is gone," the little boy said as he held his pink bunny tight.

"Did you by any chance," Kyouya's quiet and cold, yet calm voice crept through the air, "know how much that costs?"

Julietta bit her lips.

_Oh god, I sense big trouble awaiting me..._ "Um... a lot?"

"Indeed. Two million dollars, to be exact."

Julietta nodded, not knowing anything better to do. _'Why is he telling me all this?'_

"I'm really... sorry..." Julietta said quietly.

Kyouya sighed and started writing in his clipboard. "Well, I guess what's done can't be undone..."

"Kyouya! Are you just going to let him go?" the twins said in unison. "That's not fair! When _we_ do something wrong, you always have scary punishments for us!"

Kyouya's expression was unreadable as he pushed up his glasses, which glinted in the sunlight. "Of course I'm going to let him go... after he pays the two millions."

_'What did he just say?'_

"But I-" Julietta began to protest.

"You don't have two million dollars, right?" Kyouya finished her sentence for her. "That's not a problem; we'll have you work then. For us, until your debt is paid. With your body."

"Work... for... you?" Julietta asked unsurely. _With my body? What?!_ "What do you guys do?"

"We," Tamaki began, "are the Ouran High School Host Club! The Host Club is where rich, good-looking gentlemen with a lot of time to spare entertain rich ladies with a lot of time to spare."

Julietta felt goosebumps on her skin. _'What does he exactly mean by "entertain"...?_

"Of course, by entertain, he means having tea and sweet-talk the ladies," Haruhi said.

"The club is held at the end of every month, and we also have a different theme every time! For instance," Tamaki suddenly took out a projector from god-knows-where and starts rolling several films in it, showing the Host Club on many occasions, "this is the spring where we cast a Japanese-tea-ceremony atmosphere, and this is the Christmas atmosphere where we dressed as Santa's cute little helpers... of course, with myself as the king!"

"Oh... kay... I guess," Julietta shrugged. "So... um, how does that exactly pay two million dollars?"

Kyouya smirked, as the twins slowly took a step away. "Hmph, good question." He took out a thick stack of magazines and threw them on a nearby tea table. "With our merchandise, of course! For example, we publish photo collections of our club members, which seems to be popular among the ladies, and..."

"Kaoru, I'm scared," Hikaru whispered to his twin as Kyouya went on.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, since _when_ did he take all those pictures?!"

"...And, we have our online shop, where we auction the items of our club members," Kyouya clicked a picture of an item on the Host Club auction website, "such as this pencil, which is now auctioned to a price of $300..."

"Man, so _that's_ where my pencil went! Ever since I left it in the library last week, I never saw it again!" Haruhi said, somewhat happy and somewhat sad. "That was my favorite pencil... I got it for free from a bookstore when I bought a math workbook..."

"Oh, now that Haruhi mentioned it..." Tamaki put his face closer to the laptop screen to get a better view of the picture of not-Haruhi's-anymore pencil, "it has the name of the bookstore engraved on there..."

_'These guys are whackos... how can a pencil be auctioned to such a high price? And a pencil that Haruhi got... for _free Julietta took a step back, and the eraser she had in her pocket fell out.

"Oops, looks like somebody dropped this... hm, I'll be taking it, if you don't mind," Kyouya said, and snatched the eraser from the ground in an instant.

"Kyouya, but he tried to steal the gemstone! Why does he have to join our club? He can't be trusted!" the twins complained.

"Oh, it's not like he'll actually become a host... he'll just be our servant until he has proven himself worthy. So he'll just carry us tea, and clean up afterwards."

"But, that wasn't a part of the deal!" Julietta protested. She absolutely hated anything similar to housework. Including cleaning up after people.

"Kyouya, but if you do that, her items won't sell..." Mitsukuni, the little cute boy, said.

Kyouya held his chin between his index finger and thumb. "Hm, you're right... fine, he can be a proper member, a host, after he successfully increase a hundred customers. That way, by becoming a host, his debt will be paid off sooner, too. So that be it!"

_'Heh... I've never really got to decide anything on my own really...'_

"Oh yeah, your name please?"

"My name is Juliet-" all the club members' eyes turned to Julietta. She realized her mistake, and coughed to lower her voice. "Uh, my name is um, Julian Nightingale... yeah, Julian." Kyouya still looked at her suspiciously, but finally let it pass as he scribbled something into his clipboard.

"Good. Perfect, we're having a club session tomorrow after school, since today was almost like if we hadn't have anything done... You can start your work tomorrow," Kyouya flashed a smile, unbelievably sweet for a person like him. If someone who didn't know him saw that smile, they would probably mistaken him for a naive, innocently sweet person.

"Um... thanks," Julietta smiled unsurely. "But may I ask a question before we leave?"

"Go on ahead," Kyouya kept his eyes on the things he was writing.

Julietta pointed at the little boy. "Don't take this wrong, but this is the high school campus, right? So why exactly is this little boy, Mitsukuni, always hanging around here? Is he a brother of someone here?"

The ebony haired boy raised his limpid grey eyes from his clipboard finally, and looked at Julietta. "Oh, you mean Honey?" Kyouya continued innocently. "Well, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Honey, and he's actually the oldest member in our club: he's 18."


End file.
